Drivers of drag race vehicles such as cars and motorcycles may position their vehicles in a staging area before the tree activates the green light and the vehicles are permitted to accelerate off of the line. Racing rules, however, may limit the amount of time that vehicles can rest in the staging area. Some vehicles may take an extended period of time to raise energy to a high power band, for example, to spool turbochargers up to their maximum capability.